


Hospitalité que tu crois !

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Nuits du FoF - Original Work [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hospitalité, James est un enfoiré, James is an ass, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Love, M/M, Original Angel Character(s) - Freeform, Personnage angélique original, Romance légère, amour, hospitality, soft romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [OS du FoF] L'hospitalité n'est vraiment pas son fort.
Relationships: Thibault (Original Character)|James (Original Character)
Series: Nuits du FoF - Original Work [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336066





	Hospitalité que tu crois !

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 13/04/20 : Revu et corrigé. J'espère que ce sera mieux !  
> OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème Hospitalité.  
> Disclaimer : Tout est de ma plume : les personnages, l'histoire. Don't copy !  
> Attention : Romance homosexuelle, si tu n'aimes pas, tu t'en vas.  
> Infos : James est un humain, Thibault est un ange. Ils ont une équipe : Ginnie, Jason, Erik et Alex

James n'avait jamais été la personne la plus accueillante. Quand on savait comment il avait pu traiter les nouveaux venus… Mais tout était différent depuis que lui et Thibault sortaient ensemble. L'ange l'avait vraiment adouci et cela, en très peu de temps. D'agent bourru et grognon, il était devenu plus doux. Ce changement n'avait, néanmoins, pas affecté ses capacités. Il restait un très bon soldat. Ses entraînements restaient les plus difficiles à réussir. Cependant, depuis plusieurs semaines chaque évolution était récompensée. Enfin, _récompensée_ : si pouvoir terminer dix petites minutes plus tôt était une récompense alors oui, les gamins étaient récompensés.

En dehors de cela, il avait beaucoup renforcé ses liens avec les personnes de son entourage. Beaucoup d'autres hommes et femmes comme lui n'étaient plus réticent à l'idée d'un partenariat. C'était un bon avancement.

L'histoire n'étant pas là, passons à autre chose. Cette évolution sociale lui avait permis d'étendre ses « champs du possible », certes ; mais certaines choses ne changeraient pas et l'hospitalité n'était toujours pas son fort. Alors, quand son supérieur lui annonça qu'il allait devoir héberger un petit ange solitaire, il avait eu une réaction plutôt _violente_.

Il était sorti du complexe d'un pas rageur, la tête basse et les poings serrés. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à retourner dans la maison qu'il occupait avec le chérubin. _Non mais et puis quoi encore, collez moi un novice tant que vous y êtes_ , pensa-t-il sur le moment. Thibault, lui, comme Ginnie, Jason, Erik et Alex avait dû rester au complexe pour s'occuper du nouveau. Lui non plus n'était pas favorable à ce que cet énergumène emménage chez eux. Surtout qu'il y avait assez de place ici mais, étonnement, Fury n'avait pas l'air d'avoir confiance en lui. Il avait ses raisons.

James avait toujours eu une certaine limite, même après sa mise en couple. Ses subordonnés et amis pourraient tous le confirmer. On ne change pas une personne comme ça. Certaines choses restent ancrées en nous sans jamais s'en aller. Alors pour remédier au problème, les quatre jeunes s'étaient proposés pour garder l'ange avec eux, dans un appartement isolé. Le soir était arrivé et l'affaire avait été conclue. Il irait dans un lieu surveillé pour prouver sa bonne foi.

Le brun était revenu chez lui, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait jamais était. Toute cette histoire était physiquement et mentalement épuisante. Alors ne retrouver personne dans le salon ou la cuisine lui avait encore plus miné le moral. Il n'avait ni mangé, ni bu et était directement allé se coucher. Il trouva, là, son amant et collègue, adossé au mur contre le lit, les sourcils froncés. Il ne changerait donc jamais.

– Il ne viendra jamais ici Jimmy.

– T'façon, il n'aurait pas réussi à y faire rentrer une plume.

Soupirant, Thibault partit dans la salle de bain annexe et se changea rapidement, enfilant un short et un t-shirt uni. Il n'allait pas passer une bonne nuit, c'était sûr. En revenant dans la chambre, ce qu'il trouva le surpris quelque peu.

– Que fais-tu allongé comme une étoile de mer obèse sur le lit ? dit-il, intrigué. Tu fais la quiche ?

– T'en fait une belle de quiche ! asséna son compagnon. Fury trouve que je ne fais pas assez preuve _d'hospitalité_ mais c'est faux.

– Et en quoi est-ce faux ? questionna l'ange.

– Bien, _je_ t'invite à _te_ coucher avec moi dans _ce_ lit !

Thibault, dubitatif, fit la moue sans bouger. Lui demandant s'il se fichait de lui, l'autre homme ne trouva bon que de nier de la tête avec un sourire de merlan fris. Il se payait vraiment sa tête. Le plus vieux des deux tueurs s'esclaffa d'un rire franc comme il n'en avait pas souvent montré à la vue de la mine de son compagnon. Personne ne pouvait plus dire qu'il ne faisait pas preuve d'hospitalité !


End file.
